


Avengers' Pets Headcanons

by Feanor_in_leather_pants, sevenfoxes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Animals, Birds, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Cats, Couch Cuddles, Cute Animals, Dogs, Fanart, Ferrets, Fluff, Gen, Hawkguy, Inspired By Tumblr, SO MUCH FLUFF, cats are jerks, drawing like david aja, from a big dog, illustrated headcanons, just in clint's though, pet rock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanor_in_leather_pants/pseuds/Feanor_in_leather_pants, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfoxes/pseuds/sevenfoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ongoing series of illustrations of various Avengers and their (sometimes) unusual pets. </p>
<p>Ink and digital color</p>
<p>1. Bruce Banner and Maria Hill's saint bernard named Freckles<br/>2. Bucky Barnes and his ferret "sweetheart"<br/>3. Steve Rogers and his encounter with Sharon Carter's cat Commando<br/>4. Tony Stark and his lovebirds Pepper and Potts<br/>5. Darcy Lewis and Steve's puppy Stars and Stripes<br/>6. Hulk and his pet rock (also called Freckles)<br/>7. Hulk and Dog!freckles<br/>8. Clint Barton and his goldfish Clementine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey Big Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenfoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfoxes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rule Number Nine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/558511) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



> Inspired by the headcanons Sevenfoxes wrote in [ this tumblr post](http://sevensneakyfoxes.tumblr.com/post/88595851244/feanorinleatherpants-sevensneakyfoxes). I will never cease to be grateful for the image of Bruce cuddling with Maria Hill's giant dog or any of the other brilliant headcanons. 
> 
> Reorganizing this to be a big pile of pet headcanon illustrations. All were originally posted to tumblr. All quoted text is written by sevenfoxes.
> 
> If you are here to see Clint and Clementine from DevilDoll's Rule Number Nine that is in chapter 8! Enjoy!
> 
> Sketches and fluffiness happen over at [ my tumblr ](feanorinleatherpants.tumblr.com). Come say hello!

 

 

> _Hill has a St Bernard named Freckles (Maria will not explain how he got that name and refusing to drop it is how Clint ended up on that eight week mission to North Greenland, so NO ONE asks anymore).  He is generally cool and dismissive of everyone but for some reason loves the fuck out of Bruce.  Whenever he goes missing when Maria is forced to bring him with her, her first stop is always at Bruce’s lab, where he just cuddles around Bruce’s feet._
> 
> _(Bruce doesn’t do pets, but he LOVES Freckles.  Hulk never feels further away than when Freckles is snoozing at his feet.)_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Barnes has a ferret that he refuses to name but instead just calls sweetheart"

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sharon has a white cat she named Commando. He fucking HATES Steve. The last time Steve visited her apartment, he left with THREE bandaids."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tony has a pair of lovebirds he named Pepper and Potts."

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Steve adopts this mix mutt from the pound that he lets Darcy name STARS AND STRIPES! (Sass for short, which suits her well, actually)."

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hulk has a pet rock!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time drawing the Hulk..


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I really like to believe that dog!Freckles also loves the Hulk, which freaks the shit out of everyone because Hulk doesn’t do gentle very well, but he is like, SO TENDER with dog!Freckles, and mostly just lets him trail around behind him wagging his tail. Most people think rock!Freckles is how Hulk copes when Maria doesn’t have dog!Freckles around."

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Someone wrote a fic where Clint has a goldfish named Clementine and now I cannot see him with ANYTHING ELSE."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, and I finally remember the fic - it’s [Rule Number Nine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/558511), by Devil Doll. YOU SHOULD DEFINITELY READ IT. It’s GREAT."
> 
> It is great! Clementine is the soul of fabulousness! I hadn't read it before drawing this, but let's just say Clementine's real tank is way better than what I came up with.

 


End file.
